The present invention relates to product packaging and tearable tape systems. More particularly, it relates to product packaging incorporating a tearable tape system that renders the packaging easy to open, and provides a handle for convenient transporting of the packaged product following opening thereof.
A multitude of products are packaged and sold to consumers in group form. For example, single serving containers (e.g., cans or bottles) are commonly packaged in groups of six or twelve for sale to consumers. Following purchase, the consumer removes a desired number of individual products from the packaging and uses or consumes the same. One highly desirable advantage of grouped product packaging is that the products are compactly and relatively rigidly maintained relative to one another. This feature allows the consumer to easily transport a number of individual products and to store the unused packaged good article in locations and orientations that would otherwise be unavailable were the products not associated with one another by the packaging. For example, plastic bottles are widely used to contain a number of different beverages, such as water. Due to their generally cylindrical nature, it is difficult to store an individual bottle on its side (such as in a refrigerator), as the bottle will undesirably roll. Even further, a second bottle cannot be stacked on top of a bottle otherwise lying on its side, again because the bottles will roll relative to one another. However, by compactly packaging a number of individual bottles within a shrink-wrapped plastic (e.g., a six-pack), the cylindrical bottles can effectively be stored on their side. In other words, the packaging material maintains the bottles relative to one another such that the entire packaged good article can be placed on its side. Similar beneficial results are evidenced by other packaging schemes, such as a paperboard box formed about a grouping of products (e.g., beverage cans, etc.). In short, tightly packaging a grouping of individual containers or products is widely employed and highly desired by consumers.
As suggested by the above discussion, a number of different packaging materials are available for compactly packaging groupings of individual products, including thin-walled plastics and paperboard. To this end, a preferred feature of the resulting packaging is that the packaging itself should be easy to open. One relatively straightforward opening technique is to form a series of perforations through the packaging material that allows the user to simply tear the package open. Alternatively, tearable tape strips have been developed for plastic-based envelopes that readily tear, and thus open, the packaging material. While viable as an opening device, these envelopes and other packaging applications fail to recognize, let alone address, a resulting complication. Namely, once opened, it is exceedingly difficult to conveniently transport the products otherwise remaining within the packaging.
Prior to opening, the package can be transported by a consumer who simply grasps or otherwise holds one side or end of the package. Alternatively, a separate handle or harness can be fastened to the packaging material. Unfortunately, a separately formed and subsequently attached handle or harness entails additional package processing and costs, and may be cost prohibitive on a mass production basis. To overcome this concern, U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,895 (xe2x80x9cthe ""895 patentxe2x80x9d) describes implementation of a tape strip that serves as a handle prior to opening. The ""895 patent, assigned to the same assignee of the present invention and the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference, is unconcerned with how the packaging is opened and does not suggest use of a tearable tape strip. Even if such a strip were employed, however, the tearing action would likely remove the strip entirely, such that the handle feature would no longer be available. Conversely, other tearable tape systems utilized with plastic mailing envelopes are configured only to facilitate opening of the packaging material, with no concern for subsequent handling issues.
In some instances, the particular packaging material will tear uncontrollably, effectively destroying the integrity of the package. Alternatively, even where the tear is relatively xe2x80x9ccleanxe2x80x9d, the packaging material is weakened along the tear. Subsequently, the user may experience great difficulties when attempting to lift and transport the package. That is to say, grasping the packaging material in the region of the tear opening and then lifting will likely cause the tear to further propagate, thereby destroying the product-containing attribute of the packaging material. Notably, the same result will likely occur even with a separately formed and attached harness. Even further, and with specific reference to plastic-based shrink-wrapped packaging, once the packaging material has been torn and at least one product removed therefrom, the plastic material will no longer be xe2x80x9cstretchedxe2x80x9d about all of the remaining products such that they can now more easily become displaced within the package. This undesirable occurrence renders replacement of the removed product exceedingly difficult, and accelerates package deterioration in that a center of gravity of the contained products will shift, leading to tear propagation when a lifting force is placed on the package.
Consumers continue to demand packaging schemes that contain groupings of individual products. While packaging designs have evolved to provide an easy open feature for plastic envelopes, these applications have not been considered for multiple product packages. Further, the handling complications found with multiple product packages following opening remain unresolved. Therefore, a need exists for multiple product packaging that is easy to open and provides a handle for transporting the package following opening thereof.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a packaged good article including an article, a packaging material and a tearable tape system. The packaging material is formed about the article. The tearable tape system is secured to the packaging material and includes at least a first section and a second section. The tearable tape system can assume a number of forms. Regardless, the first section is tearable relative to the second section. With this configuration, the tearable tape system is configured to be tearable from an initial, unopened state and an opened state. In the initial, unopened state, an area of the packaging material otherwise contacting the tearable tape system is intact. In one preferred embodiment, the tearable tape system and the packaging material are, in combination, configured to provide a handle in the unopened state. Regardless, in the opened state, the tearable tape system tears an opening through the packaging material, with the second section remaining secured to the packaging material. The second section, in combination with the packaging material, provides a handle for carrying the packaged good article in the opened state. In this regard, the handle, as defined by a combination of the second section and the packaging material is configured to have sufficient strength to support a weight of the article when lifted by the handle. Thus, the tearable tape system renders the packaging material easy to open, and provides, preferably continues to provide, a convenient handle following opening.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a method of packaging an article comprising a plurality of products in a packaging material. The method includes providing a packaging material. A tearable tape system including a first section tearable relative to a second section is selected. More particularly, the tearable tape system is selected in combination with the packaging material to provide the second section with sufficient strength to support a weight of the article. The tearable tape system is secured to the packaging material that, in turn, is formed about the article. Upon final assembly, the tearable tape system is transitionable to an opened state in which the tearable tape system tears an opening through the packaging material for accessing the article, the second section of the tearable tape system remaining secured to the packaging material in the opened state. The second section, in combination with the packaging material, is configured to provide a handle for carrying the article in the opened state. In one preferred embodiment, the tearable tape system, in combination with the packaging material, provides a handle prior to opening, such that the second section, in combination with the packaging material, essentially continues to provide a handle in the opened state. In another preferred embodiment, the packaging material is a plastic film shrink wrapped onto the article.
Yet another aspect of the present invention relates to a method of using a packaged good article. The packaged good article includes a packaging material formed about an article, along with a tearable tape system secured to the packaging material. The tearable tape system includes at least a first and a second section, with the first section being tearable relative to the second section. With this in mind, the method includes tearing the tearable tape system to form an opening through the packaging material. In this regard, the second section remains secured to the packaging material upon tearing of the tearable tape system. The packaged good article is lifted following tearing of the tearable tape system by grasping the second section. In this regard, the second section, in combination with the packaging material, is configured to support a weight of the article. In one preferred embodiment, the tearable tape system reinforces the opening through the packaging material, thereby allowing the user to easily remove and/or return one or more products from an enclosed region defined by the packaging material.